the lord of the Gloomy
by mayreni
Summary: Hay ocho armas poderosas que tienen elegidos (es un closober del señor de los anillo y sacura)no tengo nada mas que poner soy mala para eso pero leanlo please


The Lord of the Gloomy  
  
Hace mucho tiempo existió ocho armas muy poderosas que lograron acabar con el mar en el mundo esas armas ahora están siendo entregadas a los elegidos así comienza la historia:  
  
Era un hermoso verano para Ginny Weasley principal mente porque era su cumpleaños y le habían regalado una hermosa llave que abría un libro muy hermoso. Mi mama me contó que solo el elegido podrá abrirlo y yo pude abrirlo lo interesante es que habían unas cartas raras eran azules con un sello mágico y a mi hermano le regalaron una hacha el me dijo que le dijeron que era mágica si era mi día.  
  
  
  
En la casa Malfoy:  
  
Draco esto es el tesoro de la quiero que lo tengas decía lucius entregándole una espada a su hijo Draco  
  
Si padre decía este- lo cuidare  
  
  
  
Hermione te mandaron un paquete decía su madre  
  
Voy decía esta dirigiendo a la sala- que es esto mirando una nota que tenia el paquete  
  
Querida Hermione  
  
Te envió esto por que te será útil  
  
¿Me será útil? desenvolviendo el paquete que tenia un hermoso espejo  
  
  
  
En la casa de Harry  
  
Una lechuza picoteaba la ventana por eso me levante y fui a recoger el paquete era grande y tenía forma de escoba pero no lo era un bastón blanco y tenía una carta que decía:  
  
Harry  
  
Te envié este bastón porque tus padres me lo pidieron antes de morir y me dijeron que lo conserves cerca  
  
De Sirius  
  
*  
  
Ya era primero de septiembre y los estudiantes de Hogwarts inundaban la plataforma 9/34 por despedirse de sus familias quien también se despedían de ellos. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny iban en el mismo vagón iban hablando muy entretenido, Harry y Ron iban jugando ajedrez mágico y Hermione iba leyendo un libro y Ginny mirando hacia la ventana pero algo interrumpió su mirada era Draco Malfoy para hacer su rutina de molestar a Harry, Ron, Hermione y a mi, ya uno estaba tan acostumbrado que ni le hicimos caso y seguimos haciendo lo que hacíamos.  
  
Oh, aprendieron a ignorar los niños Te sorprende que te superemos Malfoy decía Ginny sin dejar de mirar a la ventana Oh, la comadreja aprendió a hablar, que bien y tu Malfoy aprendiste a no fastidiar tan pronto o es tan difícil eh esta vez era Harry mira Potter no, no eh aprendido pero eh aprendido esto- dándole un golpe pero antes que se diera cuenta el también estaba en el suelo Oh, yo también aprendí , que bien- esa era Ginny Me la pagaras Weasley parándose y saliendo del vagón Ginny muy bien Si, mi lindo hermano me enseño por si acoso ¿Por eso no te paraste Ron? Si, sabia que Ginny no soportaría mucho a Malfoy Te sientes bien Harry  
Si no da tan duro, hasta ni me toco solo que cuando lo esquive me fui  
para tras  
  
Así paso todo el viaje hablando sobre lo ocurrido pero ese tiempo duro  
poco porque ya habían llegado a Hogwarts ya estaban en el comedor cuando  
Dumbledore  
  
Bienvenidos a Hogwarts – decía este- Antes de la gran ceremonia hay tres alumnos que van estar con nosotros para el 5 año estos son: May Kimberla, Saray Metric, Legolas Kimberla (lo saque del señor de los anillos es el arquero que esta como quiere). Quienes van a pasar para ser seleccionados para sus casas. Legotas Kimberla para Gryffindor, Saray Metric para Revenclaw y May Kimberla para Slytherin. Luego de ser seleccionados todos comenzó el banquete.  
  
En la mesa de Gryffindor Legolas fue muy bien recibido, en la mesa de  
Revenclaw Saray también y en la mesa de Slytherin May no lo fue tanto por  
ser hermana de un Gryffindor pero no le importo ella tenia derecho a ser  
amiga de cualquiera no importa que casa sea pero alguien le hablo era un  
muchacho rubio de unos hermosos ojos grises me decía que no les hiciera  
caso lo importante es que es de Slytherin.  
  
  
  
-Te ves bien con ese corte Ginny – decía Saray -gracias, a ti termino esta -no es nada por una amiga -si, nos toca pociones ¿no? -si, nos tenemos que ir rápido -ok  
  
Dicho esto salieron de la el gran comedor pero antes de salir se encontraron con Legolas -hola damas, como están este día mirando a Saray -muy bien dijo esta-Ginny los miraba -Saray me tengo que ir, recordé que olvide algo en la sala común ok -esta bien sin despegar la vista de Legolas -pues me voy, nos vemos Legolas que le dijo adiós con la mano -me acompañas al lago – decía Legolas -claro decía esta cuales salieron del Gran comedor  
  
  
  
En otro lugar del colegio se encontraba Ginny que iba a pociones pero algo distrajo su pensamientos había tropezado con algo o con alguien  
  
-Oh lo siento estaba distraído, Weasley............... mirando con quien se disculpaba -Malfoy......... no tienes que estar en clase  
  
-Te pregunto lo mismo Weasley no tienes que estar en clase (no se ve nada mal con ese corte, que piezas Draco clámate)  
  
-Si pero gracias a ti llego tarde animal -Pues no es mi culpa que seas distraído -disculpa quien es el distraído eh diciendo esto se aparto a Malfoy y se dirigió a pociones que por llegar tarde me quitaron 100 puntos y otros 100 puntos  
  
Pero en otro lugar se encontraban besando una pareja cerca del lago apasionadamente.  
  
Mandeme rebiws ok 


End file.
